


La vuelta

by paulareid



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulareid/pseuds/paulareid
Summary: Sonny Carisi y Rafael Barba se enfrentan en la sala de juicios. Pero siempre hay algo más.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Tanto tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> no sé si alguien llegará a esta fic porque el fandom de ley y orden en español es muy pequeño o prácticamente inexistente... así que escribid cosas !!!!! yo os leeré encantada <3

Era por el trabajo. Siempre era por eso. Si merecía la pena o no ya no lo sabía. Llegaba a casa solo con su traje solo con su maletín solo con sus papeles solo todo él era soledad y vacío, un poco de miedo, quizá, una mezcla de confusión y angustia. Dejaba la burocracia sobre su escritorio, madera de cerezo, una pata levemente astillada por los mordiscos de su gato siamés y manchas redondas de café, redondas como una luna apagada, como la luna de Nueva York que nunca salía. Aquella noche hacía frío y tampoco veía nada excepto nubes, una cúpula negra y plateada que parecía que bajaba y le aplastaba, pero le aplastaba sólo a él, sólo a Sonny Carisi, un hombre, un ser humano, a veces, un fiscal, que estaba hueco como un cofre de cobre y todo lo que caía en él sonaba como a perlas contra metal. Estaba seguro de que la cúpula plateada sólo le aplastaba a él. Sólo a Sonny Carisi. Él solo. Era la única persona sin compañía en Nueva York.

(...)

Al lado de los juzgados había un bar decente, caro, espejos en las paredes, techos altos, lleno de flores rosas, azul de oriente, naranjas, olía a grano de café cubano y lo sabía porque él se lo dijo un día. Dijo solamente: huele a grano de café cubano, y se le iluminaron los ojos un momento, una estrella cruzó la pupila negra, bailó alrededor de lo verde, llegó a su boca, a los labios finos como dos ramitas de trigo, sonrió con melancolía, una melancolía absoluta, violenta, dañina. Sonny tuvo ganas de llorar. Sintió compasión por él. La estrella desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, y Rafael también se fue poco después, hacía ya varios años.  
Pero el bar seguía oliendo a grano de café cubano.

(...)

El veintinueve de diciembre apareció en el Palacio de Justicia. Barba iba a presenciar la vista de cargos de un colega, un colega que no era él, por supuesto. Rafael era un referente para todos, un ídolo de oro. Tenía socios hasta debajo de las piedras y vestía con trajes a medida, generalmente negros, y caminaba dando grandes zancadas, como si quisiera abarcar con sus pies todo el suelo y conquistarlo, es mío. Emanaba una seguridad molesta. Sonreía poco. En el pasillo, cuando se cruzaron, sonrió.

  
—Carisi.

  
—Rafael.

  
Carraspeó. Se veían a menudo, en realidad, quizá por eso seguía utilizando su nombre de pila, como si siguiera trabajando con ellos, como si los años no hubieran pasado. Hablaban de nimiedades, nunca demasiado tiempo porque el tiempo de Rafael era extremadamente valioso. El eco de sus voces se perdió entre los techos.

  
—Feliz año.

  
—Todavía no hemos…

  
—Lo sé. He oído que has ganado el juicio, Carisi.

  
—Ah. —Cambió su peso a la pierna derecha. Se balanceó un poco, como un tiovivo—. Sí.

  
—Felicidades.

  
Sonny también sonrió, pero no estaba contento. El primer juicio que ganaba. Sólo uno en meses. No le hacía feliz. Le recordaba la larga hilera de víctimas desprotegidas que había dejado atrás, voces de purgatorio que le mordían las orejas. Le recordaba que podrían pasar meses hasta ganar otro. Que era demasiada responsabilidad. Que cuando ponía un pie en la sala de juicios le sudaban las palmas de las manos y el cuello de la camisa le asfixiaba, la mascarilla se le resbalaba por el puente de la nariz, parecía un tobogán, tenía miedo.

  
Rafael Barba frunció el ceño y sus ojos verdes se camuflaron un poco entre la carne de los párpados. Era bajo. Medía poco, mucho menos que él, pero Carisi seguía sintiendo la presencia de algo exageradamente inmenso. Las paredes del Palacio de Justicia se hacían pequeñas; las luces más frías, como estalactitas colgando, amenazándole desde el techo. Vete antes de que te quedes demasiado tiempo, huye, corre, vuela.

  
—¿Qué tal te va?

  
—Bien, bien. —Otro carraspeo. El peso a la izquierda. Rafael le sobreanalizaba—. He ganado, quiero decir. Aunque Brown es un abogado demasiado sencillo y predecible.

  
—No te hagas eso.

  
—Ya —respondió mecánicamente, quizá una rabia contenida en dos letras. Ya. Qué bonito. Qué bonito desde la distancia—. Nos vemos pronto.

  
Y se esfumó. Rafael también se había esfumado, hacía tanto tiempo. Él lo había sentido más que nadie.


	2. Como si nada

El treinta y uno de diciembre también se encontraron. En ese bar. Olía muy bien. Sonny daba vueltas a un café negro, negrísimo, y le pidió al camarero que le añadiera un chorro de coñac. El ruido sordo del alcohol contra el café le distrajo un segundo: se quedó hipnotizado, absorto en el sonido, en un mundo de fantasía paralelo al de ese bar, por decirlo de algún modo, quizá sólo estuviera en su mente, quizá todo estuviera sólo allí. En el mundo del café y del alcohol todo era más fácil: sin casos, sin jefes, sin compañeros que no confiaban en él. Se sentía desamparado. Cada mañana solo frente a su escritorio, en su oficina vieja, demasiado pequeña, asfixiante como unas manos azules, heladas. Ni si quiera Olivia. Ni si quiera Amanda. Esas miradas de lástima, de poca fe. No era lo suficientemente bueno.

—Estás aquí —Barba se sentó a su lado y pidió otro café. 

Se autoinvitó. Rafael sabía que era lo suficientemente bueno para autoinvitarse, para moverse, dirigirse a los demás como si todo le perteneciese. Eran las tres de la tarde. Sonny esbozó una sonrisita.

—Sí. Siempre vengo.

Siempre solían ir.

—Antes no te echabas alcohol en el café.

Sonny apartó la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, aterciopeladas.

—Es nochevieja, ¿sabes?

—Ya ¿y qué planeas hacer esta noche? ¿Emborracharte o bailar una tarantela con tu familia?

Rafael llevaba así varios meses, desde que volvió a pasear por Nueva York para participar en la campaña de las elecciones. Sus contactos le llevaban al Palacio de Justicia o a la oficina del fiscal y, por casualidad, a veces Carisi estaba allí, trabajando en su zulo. Le hablaba con normalidad. Con normalidad. Bromeaba. Como si nada. En ese instante, sobre dos cafés cargados, seguía bromeando. Como si nada. Carisi sintió una tensión en el pecho, una garrapata gigante dentro de la carne, entre los dos pulmones. 

—De momento sólo la tarantela —mintió—. ¿Y tú?

Rafael dio un sorbo a su café. El labio de arriba se le mojó levemente, y Carisi se fijó en cómo se oscurecía un poco por las gotas negras, en eso se fijó, y también en cómo pasó la punta de la lengua para limpiárselo, en eso se fijó.

—Mi madre y yo, como siempre. 

—Me alegro.

—Volverá a Florida en unos días, y…

Sonny dejó de escuchar. Se dio cuenta de que Barba tenía en los ojos El Brillo. Ese que antes, cuando trabajaba con ellos, había perdido. Sonny no sabía cómo definirlo... era agua en las pupilas. Era cierta ligereza en sus comentarios. Tranquilidad. Como si hubiera salido de un torrente de agua turbia. Tenía vida. Era él, Carisi, quien había perdido toda la luz. Nadie creía en él. Quien se ahogaba. Nadie. 

Rafael chasqueó los dedos en su cara.

—¿Me has oído, Carisi?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y Sonny abrió la boca. 

Luego la cerró. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Luego se enfadó. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Después de tantos años? Se terminó el café con coñac de un trago. Era el tercero. Estaba nervioso. No tenía tiempo.   
El cambio brusco de actitud sorprendió al contrario, parecía.

—Me voy. 

Se levantó. Cogió su abrigo, su bufanda, se la empezó a enrollar como buenamente pudo, había varias manchas plateadas en su campo de visión, no sabía si por culpa del alcohol, del destello que Barba emanaba, del estrés y la ansiedad, o del miedo, del miedo…

—¿A ti qué te pasa? -preguntó—. Oye. —Rafael se levantó y le cortó el paso. 

A Sonny le dolía la cabeza. Miró al contrario de arriba abajo: los zapatos limpios, el pantalón perfectamente planchado, la camisa azul cielo, que se le pegaba a la barriga, parece que ha engordado un poco, pensó, la chaqueta de traje desabrochada, sin corbata, sin chaleco, mucho más informal de lo que recordaba.

—Barba —susurró—. Es suficiente.

—¿Disculpa?

—No sé qué intentas hacer.

—De momento, que no salgas corriendo en medio de un colapso mental.

—No me refiero a eso.

Rafael frunció el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza y, después, hizo lo que más le dolió a Sonny, mucho, muchísimo, le miró como si estuviera loco. Y resopló. Y alzó las manos en signo de rendición y su voz volvió a tomar ese matiz indiferente, ese tono de abogado denunciante, ese tono de no me importa nada de lo que te pase arréglate tú solo.

—Mira, no sé de qué va esto, Carisi. —Se apartó. Se terminó su café de un trago, sin ni si quiera sentarse—. Me parece que necesitas ordenar un poco tus ideas.

Sonny se quedó petrificado. Las manchitas plateadas de sus ojos se habían vuelto negras, pero pudo ver cómo Rafael pagaba rápidamente, dispuesto a marcharse, a huir. Otra vez. Otra vez.

—Te fuiste —dijo, por fin, con un hilo de voz. Rafael le miró, extrañado. Sorprendido. Sonny tenía la boca seca pero ya no podía parar, era una locomotora, llevaba tantos años pensando en eso, tanto tiempo dándole vueltas—. Te fuiste y ni si quiera me diste una explicación. 

—¿Qué…?

—Trabajábamos juntos. Ni un adiós. Ni un... —resopló. Barba estaba más pálido—. Y ahora vuelves a Nueva York como si nada. ¡Te paseas por mi oficina como si nada! Me hablas com…

—Carisi. —Él miraba a su alrededor—. Estás…

—¿Qué? ¿Hablando demasiado alto? ¿Te molesta? ¡¿Te avergüenza?! ¡Si el mundo fuera just…!

—Carisi. —El tono de Barba fue tan solemne que le hizo cerrar el pico—. Estás nervioso. Siéntate. Siéntate y hablamos como dos adultos.

Sonny cogió aire. La verdad es que se estaba ahogando. Se le hincharon los pulmones, calientes, como llenos de sangre y rabia y enfado y luego los deshinchó muy poco a poco. Barba se había vuelto a sentar. A su alrededor, los clientes y el camarero guardaban silencio, le observaban como se observa a un ido de la olla. Él no estaba loco. Sólo herido.

(...)

Rafael Barba flirteaba con todo el mundo. Era sutil y elegante, como un arte renacentista, pulcro y directo e impactante en la sencillez. Era su manera de relacionarse con la sociedad, diría él. En medio de cualquier conversación, seria o informal, se introducía durante unos segundos en el límite del espacio vital de su víctima, lo suficiente para no parecer invasivo, lo suficiente para que el acompañante olvidara las palabras que le cruzaban la mente… la nuca fría, el estómago caliente y la lengua trabada. Podría hablarse hasta de una técnica de caza. Rafael Barba, erguido, en una postura cómoda, esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora, una mirada directa, templada, despojada del hielo que generalmente llevaba en los ojos, soltaba quizá una broma ácida propia de un chulo de instituto. Les desconcertaba. Un par de segundos. Sólo eso. Después, la seriedad volvía a cubrir su rostro como un halo de sangre y su víctima, anonadada, ya no tenía armas. No recordaba nada… tan sólo quedaba a su alrededor la esencia del abogado, un olor peculiar, que aunque tan sólo se trataba de un sentimiento, era tan fuerte que parecía físico, parecía que Barba se colaba en los demás.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —decía el abogado, además, como ignorando lo que acababa de hacer, lo que proyectaba.

En ocasiones, rozaba ligeramente a los demás. Sólo un poco. Bromeaba hasta ponerles nerviosos y después unos golpecitos en el brazo, sobre el traje. Era verdad. Todos se ponían nerviosos. Rafael Barba flirteaba con todo el mundo. 

A Sonny, sin embargo, jamás le tocaba. Era incapaz. Había algo que se lo impedía. No quería pensar el qué.


End file.
